Tai Bwo Wannai Cleanup
Tai Bwo Wannai Cleanup is a minigame that takes place around the village of Tai Bwo Wannai on western Karamja. Like most Minigames, but not all (Such as Bounty Hunter or Duel Arena, it is members only. Players must have completed the quest Jungle Potion before they can take part in the minigame. The game centers around the earning of favor from the local villagers, and receiving trading sticks as a reward. It is popular because of the special Hardwood grove woodcutting area containing teak and mahogany trees which are only accessible by paying 100 trading sticks, and it is a good way to obtain the snake hides necessary for snakeskin armour. Warning: Players may be attacked by many dangerous foes during the cleanup of Tai Bwo Wannai Village. These foes include jungle tribesmen and snakes who attack with a particularly potent poison that may hit up to eleven points of damage regularly. Players are advised to take caution when entering this area. Necessary items *A machete (preferably one of the stronger jeweled ones from Gabooty's store) *Good magic defence armour (preferably a strong form of dragonhide) *A good weapon *Antipoison or Super antipoison potions (5 should be enough), or a prayer book from the Great Brain Robbery and a holy symbol are recommended, since there is a statue to recharge your prayer points to cure poison (Tai Bwo Wannai Trio required). *A pickaxe *A spade *A woodcutting axe *Good food (lobsters or above) *A chisel (optional if players want to sell gemstones and get some crafting experience) *Relicym's balm (optional if planning to fight broodoo victims with special weaknesses) *Teleport runes (optional in case of emergency) How to play To start the mini game, players must speak to Murcaily on the east side of the village, near the mahogany and teak woodcutting area. He will tell them about the people who have started to return only to find their village overrun by jungle and other nasty surprises. He will then tell the player that in order to help out, they must help rebuild and reinforce the village fence by cutting the jungle. In return they will gain favour, which can be exchanged with villagers for trading sticks. Earning favour There are three different ways to earn favour from villagers : *Cutting jungle *Repairing village fence *Killing village threats Cutting jungle There are three types of jungle surrounding the village, with light being the most common and dense the most rare. A machete is required to cut them. *Light - level 10 woodcutting required, gives 32 experience. Easy to cut but more spars required for repairing the fence. *Medium - level 20 woodcutting required, gives 55 experience. Slightly more difficult and slower to cut but less thatching spars required. *Dense - level 35 woodcutting required, gives 80 experience. Difficult to cut and relatively slow, but very good for repairing the fence. Repairing village fence The rotten village fence can be repaired with a machete and thatching spars gotten from cutting jungle. Village fence can be repaired with different types of thatch spars. 5 light spars, 4 medium spars or 3 dense spars will repair a fence. After having been repaired, the fence can be reinforced the same way. As the fence decays continually, the repairs made by a player will be destroyed. Killing threats to the village Several types of enemies may attack players while they are cutting jungle. Enemies are random. All poison conditions in this minigame start at 11 damage per hit. Broodoo victims Broodoo victims are an enemy category of their own. They are combat level 60 and come in three different colours. Their powerful and far-ranging magic attacks are the reason dragonhide armour is strongly advised for the minigame. Though they can be killed by normal means, each colour has a specific weakness relating to how they were killed. *White - Food of any kind *Green - Antipoison *Yellow - Relicym's balm Broodoo victims drop tribal masks. Using a hammer with a mask, two snakeskins and eight nails on an anvil will make a broodoo shield. Collecting trading sticks Almost every villager in the area will give a player trading sticks in return for some of their favour percentage. The amount of trading sticks received at any one time depends on the player's favour. The amount is also increased if the player is wearing villager clothes that can be bought from Gabooty. Once players have claimed trading sticks from a villager they must wait a set period of time before they can ask the same person for trading sticks again. Once the favour percentage runs out the villagers will no longer give trading sticks. Villagers who have more trading sticks visibly carry the trading sticks for the player to see. Trading stick suppliers spread around the village, some of them are upstairs and some are far outside the fences. They also move around, so it may take some effort to find them. Suppliers are: *Fanellaman *Gabooty *Jagbakoba *Karaday *Layleen *Mama Buffeta *Murcaily *Rionasta *Safta Doc *Sharimika Rionasta's Parcel Service In addition to supplying trading sticks, Rionasta has the added advantage of providing players the means to store items in their bank without a lengthy trip to Ardougne or Shilo Village. Banking any item costs 10 trading sticks. Stackable items are considered individually; for example, sending a stack of 50 arrows will cost 500 trading sticks. The service can be accessed by speaking to Rionasta and asking what he does around there. Note: Rionasta only lets players bank items, not withdraw them. His service also does not include currency, whether it be coins or trading sticks. Tips Getting sticks Tips *Players wearing villager clothes bought from Gabooty will obtain more trading sticks when claiming from villagers. *A reasonably fast way to earn trading sticks is to sell cut gems (opal, jade or red topaz) to Gabooty's store. *Mine gems in Shilo Village, cut them, and trade them to Gabooty. It is faster than waiting for random gems to appear in the Jungle. Gout Tuber Tips *A quick way to find Gout tuber is by hacking light jungle with a Red topaz machete until a goutweed tuber appears, then use a spade on it. Drop thatching spar and continue to hack light jungle. *Gout tuber - It can be dug up with spade and either sold to Gabooty or planted and grown with the farming skill to trade to Sanfew in Taverley for other herbs. Due to its rarity and its use in the Karamja Diary, goutweed tubers can be sold to other players for a considerable price; current Grand Exchange price is coins. Broodoo victim Tips *Essentials to take for killing Boodoo men; Food, Antipoison potions and Relicym's balm. It is hard to kill them without these. *Turn your Broodoo mask into a Broodoo shield, this gives you better protection. *Take a Dragon dagger(p+) or Dragon dagger(p++) as this allows you to kill Broodoo victims quickly. *If you can't or don't want to deal with a broodoo victim, you can hop worlds to avoid them. *An effective method is available after completing Tai Bwo Wannai Trio, and having access to the altar(the statue). When fighting a Broodoo, just turn on Protect from Magic Prayer, and attacking using a Dragon dagger (p+ or p++). This way, you waste no items fighting the Broodoo, and can recharge your prayer after the Broodoo is dead. Other Tips *Do not wear armour if you can avoid it. Wear ranging gear as it is lighter and will let you be more efficient in your gathering of materials. Also, the Broodoo Victim's magic attacks are less likely to damage you with ranging armour on. *Move around when hacking Jungle. *Gem Rock - It can be mined with a pickaxe to obtain three gems of any kind, including both regular gems and all three Shilo Village gems. *Kill and skewer the Jungle spiders then cook them on the fires south of the fence. You obtain skewers from using a Machete on a Thatching Spar Light. *Kill and cook the chickens in the village so you don't have to restock on food, Although spiders are better. *One way to earn 100% percent favour fairly fast is to kill the spiders in the north of the village. However, this is not the purpose of the mini-game, and will yield 0 cash. References *RuneScape Knowledge Base **Tai Bwo Wannai Clean-up Category:Minigames